The Girl Next Door
by Phillexican
Summary: Adestan is the son of two most famous people, Harry and Hermione Potter. It's the start of a new summer and the Malfoys are the new next door neighbors. Grace, a very gorgeous yet rebellious girl, catches this bashful boys interest. Summer will be great..


**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

This story does not follow Harry Potter what so ever…unless you notice something that comes from the books….then obviously it does. I got this idea from the movie, The Girl Next Door…pretty hilarious I enjoyed that immensely…yeah so hope you enjoy! If not than don't enjoy…ha-ha whatever.

Chapter 1: End of 5th year

It was the end of Adestan's 5th year in Hogwarts and he found himself sitting in the compartment on the train with his two best friends, Michael Goobles and Jake Carters. The trios weren't exactly very popular; especially Adestan which is surprising since both his parents was Harry Potter the boy who lived and Hermione Granger, the genius who cured all deathly illness. Despite the fact that both of his parents were practically celebrities, he was not. And he would like to keep it that way.

Currently, his friends were playing a boring game of exploding snaps to keep themselves occupied during the long train ride home. Until Michael pulled out two magazines covered with a fog charm out of his carry on bag. He decharmed the magazines and showed it to Adestan and Jake.

"Porn?"

"Porn."

"Yeah exciting isn't it?" He had a smug smile, his eyes seeming to twinkle madly.

Adestan turned extremely red but couldn't tear his eyes away from the exposed women. His reaction was startling to him. Jake displayed his expression with utter most of disgust.

"Merlin helps your perverted soul, Michael! Don't you have any respect?" He took out his wand, saying an incantation to burn it but Michael was fast enough to save his precious exposures.

"Calm down Jake, its normal for us men to look at these" he shook the magazines to refer them; "beautiful pictures special photographers took just for our pleasure! It would be insensible for you to ruin them."

Jake put back his wand, shaking his head with disbelief at Michael's defense. He turned his attention over to Adestan who watched this banter with amusement.

"What do you think about these indecent photos, Adestan?"

He made sure not to make straight eye contact towards the two disagreeing boys, carefully choosing his words.

"Well…"

"See Michael, he's uncomfortable."

"You're not even giving the bloke a chance to explain his reactions! Hell he might be agreeing with me more than ever, right Adestan?"

"Honestly mates, you're bantering like an old gay couple."

That kept them shut.

It was an interesting and long train ride, occasionally Michael would take out his magazines and Jake would try to explain the virtues of magical and muggle life.

Just bloody wonderful.

The train finally stopped in front of the station and al the students started scrambling outside in a hurry, as if desperately escaping any memories of school.

Adestan actually enjoyed it very much. He was nothing wrong with it. But that's because he's easily passing all his courses.

While all of his classmates and students in different years met up with their parents, Adestan only met up with their personal butler whom he has grown to trust.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter how was school?" He made a grab for the trunk while Adestan carried his bags.

"It was the same as usual, nothing spectacular of any kind happened, you?"

"My days were usually serving people; it's wonderful really you should try it."

"Really Henry, you're such a comedian."

They walked to the black tinted car, put the bags and trunk in the back seat and drove home.

"So anything new happened at home?"

"Your father earned more awards, as usual so I guess that doesn't count. Oh! Your mother found out some kind of species practically earning more of a title to her name."

"Oh come on Henry," Adestan pleaded. "You know full well I want to hear the interesting stuff!"

Henry looked baffled for a moment.

"Goodness Mr. Potter, aren't you proud of your parents?"

Adestan just glared at him, making Henry smile even wider.

"You have new neighbors."

By the time Adestan reached his home, he grabbed his belongings and walked up the elaborate drive way. The house was gigantic, just like the houses surrounding his. They lived in a rich wizarding neighborhood called Good Mornings. His mansion has twenty rooms' ten bathrooms, a kitchen the size of an average size home, a humungous library, a medium sized family room and much other elaborate stuff.

The Potter's were blood rich, what with dad saving the world and mom also saving the world.

Fantastic.

When Adestan was walking up the drive way, he finally took notice that boxes and other belongings were floating inside the house next door. Their was a huge truck, cramped with supplies and furnishings yet it seemed like more could fit through. He didn't have the chance to observe any more because Henry was being pushy and the maids were waving their hands frantically.

"What's going on Mary?"

"Your parents have invited important guests this evening and they want you to prepare yourself as soon as you stepped in the mansion."

"Who's coming over?"

"Never mind that Adestan just do what you are told!"

Since he hardly sees much of his parents, Mary was like a mother he wished he could see more often and didn't mind that she talked to him like he was her child.

Sometimes he wishes she was.

He got into the shower, putting on his best soap and when he was done, he prepared his fine but at the same time, laid back clothes and quickly finished himself up.

He had half an hour to kill and decided to start with his summer homework when he heard an urgent knock on his door.

"It's open!"

The door opened, and both his parents stood, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Potter.

His mother stepped forward first.

"Adestan let me inspect you."

He stood up and let his mother adjust a few touches on his attire and when she was done and not looking he messed it up again.

"Well son, you were informed earlier that we are having some important guests?"

"Yes sir."

"I want my boy on his best behavior."

Adestan mentally rolled his eyes, they thought of him as a child. Children don't look at porn like he just did at the train.

"I will."

The three walked downstairs and sat down in the family room, his parents trying to preoccupy themselves and he drummed his fingers nervously. The door bell rang and Adestan heard Henry answer the door, greeting them. He looked up when Henry arrived and stepped to the side, letting the guests enter the room.

First, it was a man with a towering figure of 6'3 with blonde hair, a cool expression on his face. He wore a simple white button blouse, the first three buttons undone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow with a pair of black slacks.

After the man, came a beautiful woman with red hair, shining brown eyes, plump lips and a figure worth noticing. She wore a simple dark green dress that flattered her very well. A teenager who looked like an exact replica of his father except younger came in and when he noticed Adestan, he glared at him and studied his profile with a smirk.

Suddenly he turned around and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Honestly Grace, hurry up!" His voice was very deep and smooth.

Adestan thought that was the entire guest until Grace walked in. Adestan couldn't take his eyes off of her and no one could have made him if they tried.

She was beautiful, gorgeous stunning oh he would have gone on more but her brother was glaring at him with knowing eyes.

Grace had an amazing figure she showed off with her snug peach tank top and skinny jeans. Her strawberry blond hair cascaded into soft waves a little below her shoulders, bangs pushed to the side. She had soft yet at the same time sharp features, lips full and light pink, eyes the color of the ocean. This girl had cliché poems citing in his frenzied mind.

She was like a model but better. Maybe she was a veela, but even more so.

She looked around the room with curiosity and then her gaze landed on Adestan. His heart was beating so fast, a cold sweat formed on his brow.

"Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home Harry." Ginny smiled warmly, ignoring the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"Anytime."

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled dazzling.

"Congratulations on your many new achievements Hermione, I'm amazed."

Adestan saw his mom stiffen for a while and then smiled politely.

"Thank you."

"No," The man said, "Thank you."

Adestan watched his mom blush and was freaked out for a while.

His mom turned to him and smiled.

"Adestan, why don't you show Grace and Teague the house and the wizarding neighborhood?"

"Yes mum."

He turned red and walked out of the room, the two siblings walking behind him quietly. Once they were both outside, Teague rounded on him.

"Look, I'm not going to stay behind with your little show around, understand?"

Adestan just nodded, crossing his arms trying to appear calm and collected.

"Just ring for me when it's time to go dine alright Grace?"

"Alright, I'll just hang out with Stan here."

Teague headed out towards a house where there was a party, leaving behind Grace and Adestan in an awkward predicament.


End file.
